Ambush Bug
Ambush Bug (Or AB and formerly known as Joker or Clownprinceofcrime) is a stream regular and mod. Personality He has a very dry sense of humor that could be looked at as mean-spirited. Despite this he is level-headed. History He known for sending Mike links to very odd things such as; Crystals1986, the one centuar sex video, the horrors of Everythingisterrible just to name a few. His twitch channel was banned by some jackass named Sammy, but has since been unbanned. Streams He has his own stream and usually streams around 10 P.M. ESTon most days except Friday, Saturday, Tuesday and Wenesday; though he has on occassion streamed when Mike was not up to do so. His noteworthy Streams include those of New Super Marisa Land, Organ Trail, Monaco, and recently the Crash Bandicoot trilogy for the PSX. Soviet Steve and his friend T.J. are the occasional guest commentators for his stream. Trivia -He hates being called Joker as it's his old persona, likes being called AB or a pun on those letters -He has been a number of personas on Skype besides Joker including the Riddler, Screcrow, and Question -Lambda is basically his Bern despite the two actually being friends -His sending of the centaur link was actually by complete accident, apologize to Mike even though he was laughing his ass off -He left ThePuritySinners over creative differences though he held no hard feelings, allowing them to come to his streams where Purity is still a mod -He knows a lot about various fictional mythos -He claims he knows various fighting styles, being an expert at Sholin Kung Fu -He has gone on record to say he is a huge nerd -He is currently unemployed -He has stated that he drinks crafted beer and wines while also smoking handrolled cigars or pipe tobacco out of a corncob pipe -He's been to Gensokyo -He claims his style of humor comes from watching Retsupurae, ChipCheezum, Proteus and Vinesauce going on recording to saying he's an unofficial goon -He claims to have a girlfriend himself that's Korean-Japanese -He browses 4chan regularly, coming up with a list on which boards are great to toxic -He has various hobbies -He stated Crash Bandicoot and Super Mario Land where two of the first games he's ever played -He claims to be amazing at fighting games though he's mostly played platformers for the stream -He actually knows obscure trivia -He is generally very sarcastic on his streams but a chill guy -He finds it funny that Fat Albert or whoever sends him the E-mail to shock sites or gives him threats when he isn't the one who banned them -Despite being a mod, he generally hasn't banned or TO'ed anyone, leaving that to Hatter or Soviet Steve though he has lived up to getting people if they become really annoying -He has pulled weeds in the past (though not the weed that is capitalism) -He carried his dead friend back from the frontline in Iraq, his friend weighed almost as much as Steve's couch -On July 07, 2014, Ambush Bug's webcam was used during his stream for a brief moment, confirming he has hands -He's secretly Alton Brown -He can't tolerate Noxifer's occult bullshit and Grampy Satan -He comes up with wild mass guessing to game and universes from time to time -He is the last Kamen Rider -He was exiled from the DC universe several times -He knows Superman, Lobo, and Mr. Bones personally -Despite what the RUC keeps insisting, he is NOT dead -He originally he set out to make a stream like Mike's but ended up being more focused on his own likes and interests over bashing DeviantArt users and such -His intro segments for most of his streams are usually him testing sound before showing something amazing or cringe worthy -He higlights Longplay videos in his streams because, as he sees it, it's easier to riff videos than download ROMS -He has streamed shows such as Good Eats, the Showa series of Kamen Rider, Yatterman, Inferno Cop, Red Dwarf and Lovecraft audio dramas -He uses a wide variety of music for his streams, despite it being barely noticed -He is a classic Doctor Who fan -His favorite LPer is SuperGreatFriend -He enjoys various Internet personalities such as Brad Jones, Spoony and Ashens, to name just a few -He plays League of Legends -He is a fan of David Lynch and David Bowie -He is a big fan of the Phoenix Wright series, so much so he temporarily became Simon Blackquill AKA Prosector Lobo (as AB called him) to promote the new game -He hates Furries -While it can be said he is tolerant to other people's fetishes and ideas, he mostly hates just how verbal they are about being proud of their shit and how ignorant they sound -He also hates Garry -He despises David, even when he was a Mod -He personally believes David's girlfriend is a body pillow and the woman his Skype picture was his Mom -He loathes artist Tom Preston and CWC -He considers Reddit, 9gag, and Funnyjunk the most corrosive places on the net Category:Male Category:Stream Regular Category:Streamer Category:Mods